1. Field of the Invention 
The present invention relates to a wireless electronic scale for use in connection with electronic scales. The wireless electronic scale has particular utility in connection with electronic scales that can communicate wirelessly. 
2. Description of the Prior Art 
Wireless electronic scales are desirable for allowing a person to weigh himself or herself and view their weight without having to look down at the scales. A need was felt for an electronic scale that could take the place of a bathroom tile and that would communicate wirelessly with the display module. This scale would not take up floor space or have to be picked up and stored, and the display unit would be easily read at eye level. 
The use of electronic scales is known in the prior art. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 4,773,492 to Ruzumana discloses an apparatus for promoting good health that conveys weight information including health-promoting messages based on departure of measured weight from ideal weight. Information relating to a particular person using the scale is contained in a cartridge in electronic form. The information comprises the person's ideal weight and messages related to the amount by which the person's measured departs from the ideal. The cartridge also contains provision for storing past weight measurements. When the person steps on the scale and selects his or her cartridge, weight information and messages are presented on a display screen which is a portion of a television receiver. A selector switch enables the apparatus to operate in the “Scale” mode and in the “TV” mode. However, the Ruzumana '492 patent does not include a floor tile weighing element capable of functioning as a personal scale having a remote display module which additionally displays motivational messages. 
Similarly, U.S. Pat. No. 4,844,187 to Jabero discloses a future weight machine that will provide an individual with personal dietary information specifically tailored to the health needs of the particular individual. The apparatus includes means for determining the  weight of the individual, including a weighting platform. The individual will manually enter data pertaining to the age, sex, and height as well as personal dietary restrictions. The apparatus includes means for processing and analyzing the data for the individual, and means for supplying dietary information pertaining to the individual. Another embodiment of the invention includes means for determining weight and the pulse rate of the individual, along with an exercise during aerobic exercise. The apparatus analyzes the data and supplies statistical information to the individual concerning the general physical condition of the individual. Both embodiments may contain means for storing the data pertaining to the individual, whereby the stored data is later recalled and used in providing information of the individual. However, the Jabero '187 patent does not include a floor tile weighing element capable of functioning as a personal scale having a remote display module which additionally displays motivational messages. 
Lastly, U.S. Pat. No. 4,423,792 to Cowan discloses an electronic scale apparatus and method of controlling weight that provides weight control information, and a method of controlling weight which employs a scale apparatus. The apparatus comprises a scale member for measuring the weight of a person at a selected point in time. An electrical signal is generated in response to the measured weight. The apparatus further includes a memory for storing weight information. This weight information may include a base weight introduced previously into the memory. The apparatus includes an electronic circuit in which the generated signal is processed so that the weight of the person at the selected point in time can be compared against the base weight. This circuit also enables the calculation of a weight change based on the comparison. A display member is operatively connected to the electronic circuit for displaying the calculated weight and/or percentage of a weight change to a selected goal. The apparatus may be provided with a plurality of manually operable switches for introducing base weight information or other forms of weight related information. Moreover, the apparatus may be provided with a plurality of display members for simultaneously displaying various forms of weight related information. The method of the invention which may utilize the apparatus, enables an individual to measure the weight over selected periods of time, receiving reinforcement for achieving a weight change, or to take corrective action based on the weight changes. However, the Cowan '792 patent does not include a floor tile weighing element capable of functioning as a personal scale having a remote display module which additionally displays motivational  messages. 
While the above-described devices fulfill their respective, particular objectives and requirements, the aforementioned patents do not describe a wireless electronic scale that allows electronic scales that can communicate wirelessly. The Ruzumana '492, Jabero '187 and Cowan '792 patents make no provision for a floor tile weighing element capable of functioning as a personal scale having a remote display module which additionally displays motivational messages. Therefore, a need exists for a new and improved wireless electronic scale that can be used for electronic scales that can communicate wirelessly. In this regard, the present invention substantially fulfills this need. In this respect, the wireless electronic scale according to the present invention substantially departs from the conventional concepts and designs of the prior art, and in doing so provides an apparatus primarily developed for the purpose of electronic scales that can communicate wirelessly. 